1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a pixel structure with total internal reflection.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the development in optoelectronic technology and semiconductor manufacturing technology, flat panel displays have flourished as a result. Liquid crystal displays, characterized by advantages such as low operating voltage, free of harmful radiation, light weight, and compact size, have replaced conventional cathode ray tube displays and have become mainstream display products. However, the issue of limited viewing angle still remains for the liquid crystal display. Therefore, the development of a liquid crystal display with better display and wider viewing angle is one of the desired goals of developers.